Heartbreak Warfare
by Echante
Summary: Mark calls Addison to take care of his kid's kid and they engage in a little tonsil tasting and get in a bit of trouble. And then they act like none of it ever happened.


A/N: Shonda, "We are going to find out what makes Addy, Addy. Blah Blah Blah." I wanted to think that she cheated on Derek because he was gone and Mark was sweet but whatever. I've decided I'm going to inundate this place with Maddison. So much so that Shonda will have to put them together. And then I'll take over the world. But that's another plan. Anyway... hope you like it. It's kinda random.

_Why are you going to break my heart again?_

_Why am I going to let you try?_

You're a little bit amazed at how well you are able to play an L.A. girl, you're even more amazed at how well Mark is able to play a Seattle guy (although Derek was always good at kidding himself so you don't know what to think).

There's a dream that's haunting you lately. It's one that you told Mark was a masquerade, a physical manifestation of something that was inherently impossible, but each time it appears, it seems as if the motions are almost real, the words uttered seem to hit against your face and you wake up smiling which eventually turns to sobbing.

_There's a child between the two of you. He's tiny and sleepy and yawning. You feel strong fingers grasping your own and you smile, there's Mark beside you and his muscular arms are delicately wrapped around you and the baby. He smiles as he kisses your child on the forehead and then repeats the motion to you. 'I love you.' He says it and it feels natural coming from him and landing on you. He squeezes your arm and then pushes the covers away, "I'm making pancakes," he tells you and grins, "so you have to get out of bed." And then you watch him walk out of the door, out of your life… _

_When you wake up, you're holding your own hand._

There's a phone call for you, and you know who it's from, you always knew when he called. There's something in your connection with him that scares you, that forces you to run. You told yourself that you did what was best for him, for you, hell, for Derek. The three of you could move on without you there, Derek and Mark could repair their friendship. The world would be good. But you're miserable.

"Addison?" His voice sounds scratchy and pained over the phone.

"Yeah?"

"I need your help."

"Sure."

"I need you to come here, now."

"Seattle?"

"Yeah."

You sigh, "I'll be there." You stand up quickly, not bothering to say goodbye, you give Naomi hassled directions on how to care for the cat that you're trying to raise and you dash off before she can yell "WHAT THE HELL?" at you.

It's almost like a nightmare. Mark is standing with his arm around Lexie Grey when you arrive and you want to march up to the two of them and repeat your performance that originally was for Derek and the toddler's sister. It hurts that they both left you for someone better. It hurts that 'Grey' means more than 'Montgomery.'

_Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me,_

_Cause I'm about to set fire, to everything I see._

He has an arm wrapped around a blonde teenager who's looking at you with a joyous smirk that confuses you.

"Hi." You say when you approach, "what do you need?"

Lexie appears to be scowling, she's uncomfortable, you can tell but you don't really care. You're kind of cranky because you dreamed again on the plane and you hate riding coach and eating miserable airplane food. You owe him though. At the very least you owe him.

You examine the girl you found out is his kid and ease her woes; it's in your job description. You sigh loudly when you finish and he asks you to take a walk with him. Masochistically, you agree. You end up on the roof, like you always do. Maybe it's a metaphor to both of your innate competitiveness but you think it might be because Mark always looked sexiest under a night sky.

"You're not happy." It's a sneak attack and you're prepared so you act on impulse.

"Yes I am!" You protest, a little too loudly, a little too suddenly.

"Addy." He reads you like a book and you hate that. You could at least be_ Crime and Punishment, _but to him you're probably on the same level as _One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish._ It's stupid.

"Fine." You huff, "But in my defense, it's been awhile since I've been happy. I don't think I would know the feeling if it was staring at me." You pause, "I don't think I get to be happy."

Both of your asses are un-doubtfully wet from sitting on a rain soaked roof but you don't care and you suppose he doesn't either. You'd never really been able to notice anything but each other. Even when you and Derek were supposedly in-love, your life with him always took a back-burner to your arguments with Mark.

"Why's that?" He asks you. You can tell he's skeptical and bracing himself but you smile.

"I've done too much shit Mark." You tell him, "I've fucked up everything good in my life, I've hurt my Mom, my Dad, Archer, Naomi, Sam, Derek," your voice gets quieter when you get to him, "you." You laugh, "And don't lie to me Mark, you didn't break the stupid pact either. You wouldn't have admitted it if you did. And I know you wouldn't have. You're too competitive to lose a bet." You sigh, "You know. I wanted to thank you."

"What for?"

"I never really knew how much you cared until I thought about it… but by then it was too late. Are you happy?"

He sighs and attempts to smile but it takes him to long to force the corners of his lips upward and you know him too well and you understand the feeling. Of course he's happy, but he's not fulfilled. There's a hole that he knows is only filled when you're with him, and you know it too. When you think about it, that's why he kissed you why the two of you were sitting together up there. That's why you kissed him back when he did. That's why Lexie Grey walked in on her boyfriend taking off the shirt of another woman. That's why you got caught. It's always why.

And now you're hiding in his kid's room, absolutely mortified.

"Addison?" She groans at you, "what are you doing?"

"I'm not here," you whisper at her.

"Okay."

"Thank you, you know, for understanding."

"No problem. Are you in love with my Dad?"

And with this question, you fall over, taking the entire curtain with you. You pick yourself up, hastily jam the curtain back into the slot and stutter, "N..nn. no… no, why… why do you ask?"

She shrugs, "I'm pretty sure he's in-love with you."

"No… no. He's got his preschooler."

"She's older than me."

"Not by much."

"You're right, it's kinda gross. Truth be told Addy, can I call you that?"

"Yeah."

"I don't like her. She tries too hard to be a spaz. Like really. It pisses me off."

"Don't say that about your… I dunno."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Anyways, he's not in love with me… I threw that man away a long time ago."

"Then why the hell did he get caught having sex with you like a few minutes ago?"

You freeze. "Um…"

"That's right."

"I dunno what you're talking about."

"I can read lips you know."

"I could have hid in someone else's room you know."

"More room for me."

"Fine I'll leave."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he's coming."

"Then I should leave!"

"Too late." She says and the curtains pull away to reveal a very unhappy Mark Sloan.

"For the record," he growls, "I was happy."

You pull yourself up with the hand he offers you and reply, "Hey, you kissed me."

"You could have stopped it! You could have… I dunno, pushed me over the edge."

"People here hate me enough without me killing the man-candy."

"That's nasty." Mark's daughter says.

"Deal with it kid." You shoot back.

"I kind of hate you." Mark tells you, "And don't tell my kid to deal with it."

"Yeah, she probably can't anyway, seeing as she's yours."

"Her mother could have been cool-headed."

"Right."

"It's a possibility."

"You fucked up Mark."

"Eh."

"That's all you have to say?"

"It was kinda going to hell anyway."

"My god I'm a terrible person."

"Why?"

"That's like the third time I've broken up a couple in like the last five years."

"You're rather good at it."

"I suppose."

"You have a talent."

"I have many talents."

"I know."

"Good, because the way you said it made it sound like I only have one."

"You are indeed a multitalented person."

"OH MY GOD GUYS!" You both turn in sync and face his daughter.

"What?"

"What?"

"Could you two just get a room and get over it?" You both ignore her.

"All I'm saying is that you're a bit crazy jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"You're like children!" Mark's daughter yells exasperated.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Marry me?"

"No."

"Damn. That's like the fifth time."

"What did I say the first time."

"I don't remember. I don't really like to listen when you talk."

"When you find a good enough ring."

Mark shuffles around and produces a band aid, "Good enough?"

"This is a terrible, terrible metaphor for our relationship, you know that right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then."

"Okay what?"

"Okay, what the hell, throw caution to the wind. Hell, I'll marry you type of okay."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"You're paying for the wedding!"

"Damn it."

"I tapped it."

"Whatever."

"Fine.

"I love you."

"Yeah… I like you a lot too."

"Hey!"

"Fine. I love you too babe."

THE END

A/N: The end was not supposed to be like that at all, it was all angsty when I started! I don't really know what happened.


End file.
